Order's Up!
by geekchic8428
Summary: I met him for the first time at my diner. He was with a big group. I'll never forget how happy he looked, but how trapped his eyes looked. Was I the only one who noticed this? And now, as he's standing here in front of me, his temper rising, I see those trapped eyes once more. Those pleading, sad eyes, begging me to leave him be. But, when you love someone this much you just can't.
1. A Good Change

Ok, so my name is Airabella. I work at a little diner. I love my job! I live by myself. I'm 13. I want to go to Hogwarts but I don't have enough money. So I accept tips. I even have my own jar with Hogwarts fund written across it. I am a witch, and know how to defend myself. Just now, I see a huge group. Parents with messy black hair, a boy with matching hair and glasses, a boy with almost curly black hair, a boy with blonde hair, a boy with sandy brown hair, a girl with red hair, a girl with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair. I love big groups! They are so much fun!  
"HiYa! How many?" I asked, politely.  
"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I' beside each other." The boy with almost curly black hair says.  
"Hmm...Uni... that's nice. Like unite or unity or somethin'?" I asked with a bit of a smirk on my face. If I had a penny every time someone used a pick up line on me, I would probably be the richest person alive. He had a shocked expression. Well I can't blame him. Most girls get flattered. I've heard it so many times I have a witty comment for any pick up lines. His whole group bursts out laughing.  
"Sorry for him." The older man apologizes.  
"A table for 9 would be nice. If it's not too much trouble, of course." The woman asked, politely.  
"No trouble at all. If worst comes to worst I'll put the table together myself." I said, with enthusiasm. Like I said, I love big groups and I could just tell this group would be the most fun I've ever had.  
"Thank you very much." She replied.  
"No problem!" I said, happily. So, worst came to worst I put the tables together. But that means I get to be their waitress.  
"My name is Airabella. Don't wear it out. I'm gonna be your waitress today so what can I get you to drink?" I asked.  
"Sprite." The red head girl replied.  
"My personal favorite!"  
"Dr. Pepper." The curly-ish black haired boy said.  
"Coke-Cola." The messy black haired boy said.  
"Pepsi, please." The girl with black hair replied.  
"Lemonade." The woman replied.  
"Pepsi." The man said.  
"Tea." The boy with blonde hair replied.  
"And…Um…Ok, this sounds dorky but I don't drink muggle drinks so I don't know what to order?" The blonde little girl replied.  
"It's not dorky. Plus don't worry. Umm…someone asked that…what was his name? Hmmm… Oh! I remember now! Malack?" I tried to reassure her.  
"Malfoy-?" The messy black haired boy started.  
"Or Black?" The other black haired boy finished.  
"Is there a difference?" I asked confusion clearly in my tone.  
"Not much." The messy black haired boy shrugged.  
"But enough and I would like a Root beer." The sandy brown boy said.  
"Um…both." I said, as I remembered.  
"Can't believe Purebloods would come here." The blonde boy said in amazement.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.  
"Nothing. Just ignore him." The sandy brown haired boy said.  
"We do!" The black haired and red head replied. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
"Nice advice. Ok, so I will be right back with your drinks." I went got their drinks and came back but not before tripping and almost dropping the drinks. Luckily, I caught them all. I really didn't want to clean that.  
"Nice catch1" The messy blacked hair boy said, in an admiring tone.  
"Really wicked!" The other black headed boy said, using the same tone.  
"Thanks." I smiled. I handed out the drinks.  
"Ok, now are you guys ready?" I asked, patiently.  
"Yes." The woman said, after looking over at the table checking to make sure.  
"Ok, start whenever you're ready." I replied.  
"I would like the baked lobster." The man said.  
"I'll have the chicken tenders plate." The almost curly black haired boy said.  
"Same here." The boy with messy black hair replied.  
"I would like the quesadillas." The red headed girl said.  
"I would like the sweet and sour chicken." The boy with sandy brown hair replied.  
"Chicken Parmesan, please." The black haired girl replied.  
"Um…fajitas." The blonde girl answered.  
"Escargots." The woman replied.  
"A regular burger." The blonde boy said.  
"Ok, is there anything else?" I asked, after I was done writing it all done.  
"No thank you." The woman said, politely.  
"Ok, then I will have that out as fast as possible." After about 5-10 minutes. I came out.  
"Order's up!" I said and I delivered it. Then went back to the counter. When I thought they were almost done, I went back.  
"Ok, here is your check. I'll be your cashier when you're done!" I placed the check on their table and left.  
"Here." The man handed me the money.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem to have messed up on the tip or something." I said, trying to give back the tip. The meal was about 30-40 dollars. He gave me about 30 dollars to much for my tip.  
"Don't worry. We thought it would cost more. Plus it's mostly Remus and James' fault." He said, as he pointed to the messy black haired boy and sandy brown haired one.  
"Dad!" The messy black haired boy whined, as if what they did was a huge secret that should never be told of.

"Oh, thank you! So much! I can not even begin to thank you!" I said, politely and gratefully to the woman and man. Then turned to the boys.  
"Thank you so much!" I hugged them and kissed both their cheeks.  
'What's the big deal?" The blonde boy asked.  
"It helps my fund. I'm saving to go to Hogwarts." I said, looking at them all.  
"But Hogwarts is free." The almost curly black haired boy said, confused.


	2. Explaining and Introductions

Okay, first of all I hope y'all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I am terribly sorry about not updating. Thank you for all the reviews they touched my heart. Reviews are like love for a writer. I promise I will try a lot harder to update more often!

Review People-

**FanficFan(Guest**): I'm glad that I could make you laugh that long! ;) Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**ellie111lolz**: I'm glad you love it! I was afraid that all I would get was flames for this story. So far I have gotten nothing but Love! So Thank you for that. Sorry bout the late update. But better late than never, right? Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**Plague's Vengeance**: Thanks a whole bunch. Glad you thought it was funny, that was what I was hoping for. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**meaghanxxx**: Thanks! Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

* * *

"Yeah, but the stuff isn't. The robes, books, quills, parchment, everything else. It isn't free." I replied easily.

"Oh." He said, looking down._ Pfft_, he probably never has to worry about money. They probably all don't. They don't have to support themselves. They don't know what it's like. I was being a bit bitter. I knew that, but life sure liked to kick the crap outta me. I shook my head slightly. I was tired of being so mad at the world. I smiled at the guy. He looked up at me and returned the smile.

"Thanks, again for the money. You have no idea how much it helps." I said.

"No problem, dear." The woman replied kindly. I smiled.

* * *

Work didn't pick up much, a customer here and there. But, once a week that huge group came and left a generous tip. Today, I had to deal with jerks. It was Black and Malfoy? I hope I got that right. I came out with their food and saw them running out with my jar of tips! My wand was behind the register instead of on me!  
"Come back! That's my money, you-you prats!" I yelled, while running after them.

"Bloody Hell! You! You! Prats!" I yelled as I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. All of my money, went down the drain! I let a stray tear fall when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked up to see something crouched next to me. My tears blurred my vision but I could make out the color sandy brown. I wiped my eyes furiously. But the tears wouldn't stop.  
"Uh..." The person said awkwardly, his voice deep and masculine, before recomposing himself.

"Hey, hey." He said, softly and soothingly. He grabbed my hands, gently and brought them away from my eyes.

"You're going to rub them right out." He said, attempting to make me laugh. I chuckled a bit before smiling, slightly.

"Now, that that's done." He said after I completely stopped crying.

"Why don't we go check and see how long it took for Sirius and James to catch those pricks?" He said, smiling. I rubbed my eyes once more and he offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He led me outside and called, "Sirius! James! Where are you?"

"Freezing our arses off that's where." Came the reply from behind one of the restaurant's trash cans. The sandy brown-haired boy and I walked behind it. I gasped at the sight I took in. It was the two boys that usually came, the messy black-haired boy, and the boy with almost curly black hair. But not only was it them, but Malfoy and Black! They were in ropes. My hands flew to my mouth to muffle the shock I had, my eyes probably widened as well. They could be_ dead_! Oh, Merlin's pants! The boy with curly-ish hair chuckled as did the other at my reaction.  
"They aren't dead, love. We just figured you deserved to do whatever to them." The boy with almost curly hair said, while shrugging but held a smirk on his face none the less.

"Which reminds me." He said as he pulled something from behind his back.

"This is your's, correct?" He said as he held my jar. After my shock wore off I realized how cold it was.

"Thank you so much! Here, come on in. It's much warmer. Come on." I said as I motioned inside. I levitated Black and Malfoy with hand magic and held the door open for the other boys. I walked in bringing the stunned boy behind me.

"Here, you must be freezing." I said, while handing all three boys hot chocolate. I went behind the register and removed my wand from where it was. I conjured up a heater and levitated it to the boys.

"Thank you so much! I am so close to getting enough money that I might be able to go this fall! It would put me in third year." I said, thinking.

"No problem, name's James Potter." The boy with messy black hair and glasses replied.

"Sirius Black." The boy with curly-ish hair told me.

"Wait like that Black?" I said as I pointed to one of the stunned boys. All three conscience boys shared an uncomfortable look. I looked at Sirius. His face was grim and I felt bad for asking. It was obvious that if they were related he didn't like it.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius spoke harshly, "Yes, that's my brother _by blood_." I noticed how he added by blood, instead of just leaving it; that's my brother. I decided against asking about his choice of words, seeing as I have already angered or annoyed him. James and the other boy came and patted Sirius' back.

"My name's Remus Lupin." The sandy brunette replied, attempting to ease the silence that was created.

"Um...You already know my name. But. Eh, what the hey. Name's Airabella Keller, getting into Hogwarts is hopefully the game." I smiled.

"So how much y'need?" James said, casually.

"Pardon?" I said, not comprehending what he said.

"How much money y'need until you have enough?"

"Not too much more. A few galleons is all." I shrugged. I knew I could make it so I wasn't to worried. James dug into his jean pocket and pulled out ten galleons and slipped them in my jar!

"T-T-Thank you, James." I said, words not being able to express my gratitude. I stood there awestruck until I heard stirring. I looked around to try to find where it was coming from. It was coming from Malfoy and Black.

"Bloody hell!" One of them cursed.

"Where are we?" The other asked.

"_My dear Reggie_, you're in the diner you tried to rob." Sirius spat at him.

"Horrible seeing you,_ blood traitor_." Reggie spat, back.

"_**Anyway**_," James said loudly in attempt to break the tension.

"What are you going to do to them, Airabella?" He continued. I thought on that, before punching Black and Malfoy. I smiled as did Sirius and James when I heard a crack.

"Stupefy!" I said, pointing my wand to one of the boys and then the other. After I knew they were unconscious I asked Remus to prop the door open and I said, "Mobilicorpus." As I moved the bodies out of the diner, past the streets and into an alley. I lifted the spell and they fell.

"Obliviate." I said, as I erased all of their memories of the past 5 hours just to be safe. I didn't even notice the boys behind me until they spoke.

"You're really good at this." Sirius said, surprise very clear in his tone.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I shrugged.


	3. Letters, Friends, and a bit of History

Okay this update is for MistBlade8! Okay, so this is sorta rushed so it might be bad. Who knows? I'm just kinda winging it!

P.s. Sorry bout all the time skips. I promise that there'll be less of those when she gets accepted into Hogwarts.

P.s.s. I don't really know how portray Peter so if I did a crappy job, then sorry. I tried to show his timid side, but I don't really know how to so. Any ideas?

P.s.s.s. I'm curious. How do you think Airabella looks? I won't update until I hear at least one review about it. Please tell me.

P.s.s.s.s. Please reviews! Reviews=Love, Love=Happy Author, Happy author=Faster Updates

P.s.s.s.s.s. Sorry about all the P.s's

**MistBlade8: **I love you user name, totally cool. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the problem with Malfoy and Black. Right now it was around closing time so I closed, anyway. I was walking back to my room when I heard an annoying screeching. I waved it off and opened the door to my room. My room was adjacent to the kitchen so I was able to smell the sweet brownies I had made for tomorrow. I plugged my I-pod into my radio and played one of my favorite songs; Gotta Be Somebody, by NickelBack while I changed and did my night routine. I laid down and let a deep sigh escape my lips. I sat up quickly when my music was interrupted by a loud banging. I got up, grabbed my bat from under my bed, and slowly opened the kitchen door. Sitting there on the bar was an owl, perched like nothing happened. Looking almost innocent like. The owl was a beautiful light brown with dark brown spots here and there. I petted the owl and coaxed it to let go of the letter it held. I grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Here, sorry I don't have any owl food, or whatever it is that you eat." I said, while handing the owl the cookie. She greedily gobbled it up. Then perched on my shoulder as I carefully looked at the letter. It was addressed to me, specifically in green ink.

Ms. A. Keller

The Room next to the Kitchen

8 Louis Avenue

I turned the letter over in my hands and recognized the seal. I screamed with excitement! I carefully opened the letter after I had calmed down some.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_ of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Ms. Keller,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

I screamed a few more times and reread the letter so much I could recite it by heart. I was so stunned and excited I didn't notice the owl leave my shoulder and bring me two other letters that were folded in with the Hogwarts envelope. The second letter was a letter from the Headmaster himself! I gave the owl another cookie while I read the letter with wide eyes.

Dearest Airabella,

My name is Albus Dumbledore, in case you didn't know. I have spent quite a while in efforts of locating you. You see, your parents were magnificent people. I'm assuming you don't know much of your history, so allow me to shed some light in that area. Both your parents, Alexander Keller and Lilah May, were incredibly gifted. Your mother was in Ravenclaw, she was the brightest witch among all classes. She had a photographic memory and a born animagus. Your father had a knack for getting in trouble. He was talented and creative. He was in Gryffindor, for his bravery and loyalty. He was a born metamorphmagus. They died nobly, on a mission for me. I am horribly sorry for that. You have every right to be furious with me. I think you deserve to know _why _and _how _they died. They died fighting Voldemort. I asked the Order of the Phoenix to send two of their best members on a task that only those willing should do. Your mother and father were the best because of their almost opposite personalities. He lived in the moment and she had to have a plan. When you come to Hogwarts if you would like I could tell you stories, as can Professor McGonagall. I shall help you in any way that I can, starting with this. This is your own owl, she was very kind but looked lonely when I went to get her.  
Assuming you haven't read your list, Minerva and I have decided to put you into Third Year. It is my understanding that you have befriended Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and a few others, all of which are in this year as well. You shall be sorted with the First Years and then dine with your table. I wish you luck until I see you.

Sincerely,  
Albus  
P.s. I recommend going shopping August 14th. Something tells me you'll have more fun if you go then.

I was stunned at the new information I received. I couldn't bring myself to blame Albus, Dumbledore? Great now even in my head I don't know what to call him. My parents sounded wonderful. I hope that i can become much like them when I grow up. I can imagine them much clearer now. My mother sounds like a bookworm, smart savvy. My father sounds like a prankster. I wonder if I can do anything that they could...

* * *

Airabella fell asleep on the bar stool with that thought. Her new owl flew out the door and flew, determined to go to its destined site. After flying for a few hours, only taking stops when absolutely necessary, the owl reached its location. Meanwhile, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all swimming when a strange owl came squawking at them.

"Bloody bird! James get your crazy owl off me!" Sirius Black exclaimed, as said bird pecked at his head repetitiously.

"That isn't my bird, mate. But lookie there! Even birds worry if there's anything in there!" James Potter replied, before breaking down cackling. Remus soon followed with deep chuckles and even Peter gave a small uncertain chuckle. Sirius then tried to drown James, but much to Sirius' disappointment James kept coming back up. After the failed attempt of drowning, they all silently agreed to get out of the water. The bird then moved on to James, biting his ear.

"Bloody hell! That bird can bite!" James said, while attempting to shoo away the bird. Sirius just glared at the bird before rubbing his head.

"Come 'ere, girl." Remus called. The owl immediately flew over and perched on his shoulder, just like she did the night before with her mistress.

"Now, you don't seem to have a letter so what did you peck these prats for?" Remus inquired, talking to the bird.

"Maybe Peeves is right. Maybe Remus really is Loopy Loony Lupin." Sirius whispered loudly to James. James then laughed loudly before receiving a blow to the back of the head from Remus.

"Prats." He muttered while hitting Sirius the same way.

"Have we gone to see Airabella this week?" He said, without thinking. Then blushed when he realized he did actually say it. Though the scarred teen would deny it, especially to Sirius and James, he had grown quite fond of the young lady. He would find himself quite often drifting away, thinking about her, when he was supposed to be reading. Much like he was doing now.

Sirius recognized the look on his friend's face and his lips grew into a smile before exchanging a look with James, where they met with identical smirks.

"Why, Remus..." Sirius said, with a scandalous look on his face.

"What _are_ you thinking?" James said, wiggling his eyes brows suggestively.

"What are you prats on about now?" Remus said, irritated from being taken away from his day-dream and the looks on his friends faces didn't help anything.

"Remus has a crush!" James sang, cheerfully.

"Oh, Jamesie! Our little Remus's growing up!" Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear away dramatically.

"Piss off, you two!" The scarred teen grumbled, though his tinted cheeks betrayed him.

"Remus!" Sirius said, shock and mocking in his tone.

"Crushing on a chit changed you!" James finished.

"Not sure your little chit will like you using those words, Remus. They're big boy words." Sirius said, puffing out his chest.

"Piss off, Sirius." Remus said, exasperated.

"Or no treats for you." Remus threatened, his eyes glistening with amusement.

"T-T-That...I-I-I...H-H-How...Y-Y-You...B-B-But..." Sirius spluttered out, while James guffawed loudly. Remus smirked, proud that he rendered the loquacious suave young bloke speechless.

"It's okay, mate. We know." James said, recovering from his laughter.

"Maybe bringing Remus to his little chit will make him less moody. Unless, of course it's his time of the month." James said, with humor clear in his eyes.

"It is not! Not yet! And you bloody git! Stop calling it that!" Remus said, irritation covering his amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Remus." Sirius said as he waved him off.

"So are we going to her diner or not?" Peter said, making his presence known to the owl who hooted and began pecking Peter.

"Now, girl. That wasn't nice." Remus scolded the owl after calling it away from Peter.

"Fly off now, you bloody owl!" Sirius yelled at it before ducking behind James in attempt to get away from the bird that was coming after him. After one satisfying peck to the head, the bird flew off back to the direction it came from. The boys imitated it, and started walking back to the house.

"Well, we have to go tell, Mum. Or she'll be livid when she sees us gone." James said, after sighing.

"You mean after your dad calms your mum down from thinking we were killed? Run over by the night bus? Thestrals eaten us? Oh No!" Sirius said with amusement, while rolling his eyes. It was no secret that Andrea Potter was a famous worrier. Once she started worrying the only one who could convince her to stop was her parents and her husband; Charles Potter.

"I heard that, Sirius Black!" A loud shrill voice came from the house a good twenty feet away.

"Damn her hearing." Sirius muttered, darkly.

"Heard that too." This time Andrea's voice was more musical and kind, followed by bell like laughing. The four boys soon reached the house were Andrea Potter had an apron on, greeting them with butterbeer and cookies. All the boys welcomed her and her snacks while taking seats at the dining room table.

"Lovely, Mrs. Potter. Just divine!" Sirius said as he bit into a cookie.

"Kissing up won't get you out of doing the dishes for those comments you made outside." She sang.

"Just use magic, eh mates?" Sirius said, giving a dog like grin.

"The muggle way, Sirius. Plus it _is _illegal." She snag from the living room.

"She's got you there, Sirius. 'Ey, Mum?" James called.

"Yes, James?"

"We're going to Airabella's diner. Haven't been there this week." James said, sending an all to innocent wink at Remus.

"Oh! Is that where that lovely girl is?" Andrea Potter inquired while coming into the kitchen with her husband.

"Yes, Mum." James said, while nodding slowly.

"Oh! Then take money with you. Make sure to tell her hi from us." Andrea said, secretly pleased that the four boys had taken such an interest in the lovely young lady.

"I do hope she makes it to Hogwarts." Andrea said, as she frowned slightly.

"Didn't James tell you?" Remus said, curiously.

"No. Tell me what?" Andrea said, narrowing her eyes at the boy in glasses.

"I knew there was something I forgot." James muttered to Sirius and Peter, snapping his fingers quietly. Sirius stifled a chuckle and Peter gave a genuine laugh quietly.

"She only needed a few more coins so James gave her what he had in his pockets. Ten galleons." Remus said.

"Did you really, m'boy?" Charles said curiously, speaking for the first time. James nodded slowly and cautiously. Andrea and Charles beamed at their son.

"I'm so proud of you, James!" Andrea exclaimed while hugging said boy.

"Mum!" James whined at the affection he was receiving. _'At least his mother shows him kind affection.' _Sirius thought. Then smiled at the scene. **_This_ **was his family. _**These**_ were the people who loved him.

"Okay, well. take some money for the meal and take some extra in case you see anything you want. And take some to give to the girl for a tip!" Andrea called after the boys as they walked into the living room.

"I'll go first." Remus volunteered, a little to excitedly. James and Sirius both took notice. James and Sirius began making kissy faces and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Remus glared at them and Andrea and Charles followed his eyes.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Andrea said, in a confused and exasperated tone. Both boys immediately straitened up and looked at each other before replying, "Nothing!" Confusion and curiosity was now evident in Andrea's expression. While Charles rolled his eyes and thought, _'So glad I wasn't as immature as they are.' _He brought his wife closer to him, pressing a kiss on her temple._ 'Anymore.' _He added as an afterthought, before smiling.

"8 LOUIS AVENUE!" Remus shouted, while throwing the floo down.

* * *

Airabella Keller was still asleep on the table when Remus was let in by the owl. The owl then went and perched on her mistress's back waiting for her to wake. Remus stood there quietly, _'She looks so beautiful. So serene, no worry. So care free.' _he mused to himself. Her hair, sprawled everywhere covering her face. Remus subconsciously reached over a pushed the hair out of her face. He only realized what he was doing when she made a gentle noise. Little did he know that James, Sirius and Peter had seen the whole thing.

"So, Remus. You _don't_ have a crush on Airabella, huh?" James asked lazily.

"No! I must certainly do not." Remus whispered, irritated. His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, which told Sirius and James otherwise.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Sirius said, while conjuring a bucket full of ice water and holding it over the young witch. He kept tipping the bucket just a little more each time.

"Sirius..." Remus said in a warning tone.

"Do it and see what happens." Airabella dared, making the young wizards realize she was awake.

"Did we wake you?" Peter asked the young witch, concerned. The young witch mumbled a no, but didn't move from her position.

"So, uh, how, uh, long have you been awake?" Remus said, worriedly. Airabella moved from her previous position, stretching. Her shirt rose up a bit as she did. Remus did his best not to stare. He was able to avoid looking at her until she made a noise of discontent. He looked at her holding her finger and wasn't able to look away. She hopped off the bar stool.

"Not long. I'm always on the edge around here so I'm a light sleeper. Though, despite sitting on this bar stool, sleeping this morning was the best sleep I've gotten in a while." She said, thinking. Totally oblivious to the blush that was on Remus's face. However, she was not oblivious to James and Sirius's kissy faces.

"Guys, what **_are_** ya doin'?" Airabella said with an incredulous look. They straightened up.

"Nothing!" They said, simultaneously.

"Man, we can not catch a break!" James muttered to Sirius.

"Anyway, I have got to show you something!" Airabella said, jumping up and down, excitedly. She took Remus by the shoulders and started jumping up and down with huge smile on her face. Remus couldn't help it, his lips broke out into a wide grin, as well.

"So what is it? What do you have to show me?" Remus said with a crooked grin as she calmed down. She started looking for something, throwing everything everywhere.

"Ugh! Where is it?" She said, frustrated.

"Mocha, what did I do with it?" She asked the owl. She looked up and saw that Mocha, her owl had it.

"Thanks, Mocha! Have a cookie." She said as she handed the owl a cookie.

"That's your bloody owl?!" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah, but that's not the point!" She said.

"I got into Hogwarts!" She yelled.

"And it's all because of you guys!" She said as she hugged all the boys and kissed their cheeks.

"Bloody hell! Did you really?" Sirius said, shocked.

"Blimey, Airabella! Is it true?" James said, equally shocked.

"Wow, Aira." Remus said, in a low shocked tone. His eyes then widened when he called her by a nickname he had wanted to use but wasn't brave enough. He visibly relaxed when the young witch was too excited to notice.

"Congratulations Airabella!" Peter congratulated.

"See? I'm to happy to even care that Sirius just cursed! I can't believe it! I got in!" She said, happily.

"Well, congratulations, you crazy little chit." Sirius said, surprised.

"Yeah, if any girl deserves to go, then you do." James said, sincerely.

"Thank you both! All of you!" She hugged them once more. She was literally bouncing up and down. Remus place his hands on her shoulders to still her.

"Okay, calm down." Remus said, in a low deep soothing voice. Airabella felt her heart skip a beat at the sound. She waved it off as her excitement.

"It was addressed to me, specifically, Remus. It came with another letter." Her voice softened and her eyes saddened, at the end. This didn't go unnoticed by the four wizards. Her eyes lit up with false happiness and she put a fake smile on her face. Though, to give her credit, if the wizards didn't know the young witch so well they would have believed it was real.

"I made brownies for whoever came in today. Let me go get them." She said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Am I the only one who noticed that she was sad?" Remus asked.

"No, I noticed it too." Peter spoke up.

"She puts on a nice façade, though. Gotta give her that." James complimented.

"Mate, you haven't said a word." James pointed out to Sirius.

"Mate?" James called, looking for his friend. Sirius was reading the letter he found, he hastily put it back where he found it. _'Should I tell them?' _he thought after reading the whole letter. He lightly shook his head,_ 'No, she'll tell them if she wants. I shouldn't have even read it.'_

"Yeah, James? I was just thinking." Sirius said as he shrugged.

"Don't strain yourself." James joked and Sirius mentally sighed with relief.

"Never." Sirius said, with a crooked grin.

"Here you go." Airabella said as she re-entered the room with a tray of brownies in hand. James took to the platter like starving wolves would take to their prey. Remus politely took one at a time, his great love for chocolate and animal instincts fighting with him. Peter scarfed the brownies down in a less nauseating manner. While Sirius had once again become lost in his thoughts, thoughts that seemed to be consumed with Airabella and her history. Sirius was racking his mind for the last name Keller, knowing now why it sounded so familiar. Lilah Keller was proof that blood status had no impact on magical ability as was Alexander Keller. They were both muggle-borns. Lilah and Alexander had humiliated Orion and Walburga in front of the whole school when they attended school. Sirius Black's parents were always complaining about_ 'that no good mudblood couple'_ until it was put in the paper that they both died. As Sirius was thinking this James had stopped shoving down all the brownies and looked at his friend, curious and a bit worried.

"Mate? You're thinking to hard on whatever it is you're thinking about."

"Am not! Now give me a bloody brownie." Sirius demanded, smoothly changing the topic while snatching a brownie right out of James' hand.

* * *

Okay, I need responses for this chapter. I've left a few questions and the answers will effect this story. So please, review.

Recap of Questions:  
1. Do you have an advice on how to portray Peter Pettigrew?  
2. What do _you _think Airabella looks like? How do you imagine her?  
3. Since Airabella has two muggle-born parents, what is she?


	4. Diagon Alley and the First Difference

Okay, here's another update. I had some time to kill and I had inspiration. This chapter is another time skip. Sorta... Please review!

**MistBlade8**: Thanks for answering my questions! It helped a lot! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter! Peace Out!

* * *

It was August 14th and Airabella was practically bouncing in enthusiasm. Mocha was flying all around the diner. Airabella was skipping over, picking up everything that she would need for Diagon Alley. Airabella had received an owl a few days before that explained Minerva McGonagall would be taking her to Diagon Alley. After Airabella finally had everything she needed, Minerva McGonagall Apparated.

"Well," Minerva breathed out, breathlessly.

"What?" Airabella said, as her hand subconsciously went to hair.

"You look just like your parents. Your father's electric blue eyes. Your mother's auburn black hair." McGonagall said, smiling at the memory of her old friends.

"Yes, Dumbledore said you knew them?" Airabella said, curiously.

"Knew them?" Minerva gave an un-lady like snort.

"Yes, I suppose I knew them very well. Lilah was my best friend when we were in school. She was the reason I became an Animagus. Now, your father was always causing some type of trouble. Whether it be throwing dungbombs at the Slytherins or hexing the suits of armor to do an Irish jig. He was a prankster at heart. Lilah, being the complete opposite, found him immature. Together they were something." Minerva said, giving a crooked smile.

"Do you miss them?" Airabella said, softly.

"Very much." Minerva said, nodding.

"Well! We best get going, now. Wouldn't want to get there and everything be closed. Take my arm, if you will." Minerva said, extending her arm. Airabella cautiously took her arm. Airabella's body felt like it was stretching from all directions. Her limbs were being pulled, her eardrums shoved deeper into her head, her stomach lurching. When it stopped, Airabella stumbled down. She fell and held her stomach.

"Oh, child. I am very sorry. I should have warned you." Minerva said, crouching down to Airabella.

"You may call me Minerva right now, but during school call me Professor McGonagall."

"Airabella Keller." Airabella said after a long period of silence. Airabella moved to stand up and Minerva steadied her.

"Minerva, what did I just do?"

"Side-Along Apparation. You did it quite successfully. Most throw up the first time."

"Wonder why." Airabella said, sarcastically.

* * *

Airabella had never really wished she had more eyes than when she set her eyes on Diagon Alley. It was action packed and she had almost run into multiple things and people, trying to take in everything. She had her robes, books, brass scales, crystal phials, a cauldron, and a telescope. The last thing she needed was a real wand. She had a wand the she took from a thief that tried to take her money. She scanned the crowds looking for a familiar face. She was disappointed when she saw no one. She scanned once more and found that she recognized a head full of black unruly hair. Airabella had never seen such messy hair except for a certain James Potter.

"JAMES POTTER!" She yelled, trying to figure out if it was really her friend or not.

"Airabella, that was my eardrum." Minerva said, shocked at the lungs this child had and the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Min. I think I see a friend of mine. May I go speak with him for a few minutes?" Airabella said with puppy dog eyes. In the last few hours Airabella had figured out a few things about Minerva. One was she was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Another was she hated being called Minny, yet she was fine with Min.

"Sure, it seems I forgot to get a transfiguration book that I need for my 4th year class. I shall meet you at Ollivander's, okay?" Minerva asked. Airabella quickly nodded. She then set out through the crowd, determined to find James. Minerva shook her head at Airabella's lanky figure.

* * *

Airabella had spent a good 10 minutes trying to find James. By now she was very frustrated.

"Where is he? I know I saw him..." She mumbled. She then heard familiar chuckles behind her. She whipped around but saw nothing. She heard the laughing again. Cautiously she stuck her hand out in front of her. She felt something silky, she grabbed it, and pulled. Standing there was Sirius Black and James Potter. They both had the deer-caught-in-headlights-look.

"Wicked! What is this?" She asked, excitedly.

"An invisibility cloak." Sirius replied, lazily after he recovered from being caught.

"Like a _real_ cloak? A cloak that keeps you invisible instead of just a few minute thing?" She asked, stunned. Both boys gave Airabella a strange look.

"Yes, I know I said that wrong. I just can't think of what it's called. Temple-No...Temporary! Instead of just a temporary thing?" She asked, curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah, descended from the Peverells." James said, idly.

"Who?" She asked confused, she had never been around wizards other than the ones that came in her diner.

"Ah, Muggleborn Airabella. We have so much to teach you." Sirius said, casually throwing his arm around her shoulders. It was then that a disheveled Remus Lupin and frightened Peter Pettigrew ran up to the trio.

"Blimey Remus! What happened?" James said, shocked at Remus' disheveled appearance that was usually quite orderly.

"Well! Someone," He said stressing each word.

"Decided to leave us when all the girls came. They all thought we were you guys!" Remus said and continued to rant on about how irresponsible James and Sirius were.

"Hate to cut you off, mate. But I think Airabella's tired of this nonsense ranting." Sirius said, trying to make Airabella's presence known. Remus blushed scarlet with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Remus." She apologized softly.

"All's forgiven, Airabella." Remus said, trying to hide his blush.

"If I may interrupt." She looked to Remus who nodded.

"But does my blood change anything?" She asked, worried. The boys shared a strange glance, eyes flickering to each other. _"Well, damn. Didn't think that we'd have to answer that question, yet. Actually didn't think we'd have to answer it at all." _Sirius thought as he exchanged looks. _"What do I say? What do we say? How do we tell her that to a lot of people it does?"_ Remus thought as he looked at his friends."Merlin,_ why now? Why not when we're dead?"_ James thought, worriedly._"Uh-oh." _Was Peter's simple thought.

"Well," James started, looking around for help.

"No!" Sirius said, suddenly.

"No, Airabella. It doesn't matter. No one cares about that stuff anyway. As long as you can do magic you'll fit in perfectly." Sirius lied, smoothly and convincingly. She gave a wide smile to him in return. Whereas James, Remus, and Pete gave him confused looks.

"Hey, Airabella?" Sirius said, drawing the young witch's attention away from her pet owl.

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Why don't you head up to get your wand? We'll catch up in a minute. James wanted to look at the Quidditch stuff." Sirius said as an excuse. She nodded and skipped away.

"Okay, Remus. Let me have it. Tell me I'm a prick. Or a prat. I won't stop you." Sirius said, preparing for the worst.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus breathed out after a while. All three guys turned and gave him incredulous looks.

"What?!" James said, confused.

"Thank you, Sirius for telling her that. I didn't know what to say. I don't think any of us did. I still don't know what to say. So thank you. I couldn't tell her that it does impact some people's opinions. Or that it can make a difference. Now we just have to see how long we can keep this lie up."

"Wait, Remus. You're actually approving lying?" Peter asked, astounded.

"Yes. We can't tell her that it does make a difference. We can't do that." Remus said, forcefully.

"We better catch up before she gets worried." James said, rushing to catch up to her.

* * *

_"This is **amazing**"_, Airabella thought as she entered the store.

"Ah, what can I help you with, dear? You don't look like a first year..."

"No, sir. I'm a third year, but I've never had a wand to call my own. I use this one." She said as she handed him a 9 inch, ivy, veela haired, wand.

"Ah, I gave this to Richard Dawner when he first came I here." Ollivander said, reminiscing in the memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I won it off him when he tried to rob my diner."

"No problem, dear. Veela Hair is dangerous, I don't sell it any longer. Very temperamental. Perfectly suited for Mr. Dawner." Ollivander explained.

"I was wondering...If a wand could choose me?" She asked, uncertain.

"If you have any magic in you then some wand will choose you. Here, let's start with this one." He said, handing her a very basic wand. Airabella knew without touching it that it didn't _choose_ her. When she did touch it, the grip was awkward and stiff.

"It doesn't like me..." She said, sounding frightened. None the less she gave it a whirl and a flower-pot shattered. She carefully put it back.

"Remarkable." He whispered to himself. He handed her another, beautiful wand, one that was made for hexes.

"Sir, this doesn't like me, either." She said, laying it back down.

"This is amazing." He said, in awe. Minerva McGonagall entered the store as Ollivander went searching for another wand.

"Airabella, have you received your wand yet?" Minerva asked, curiously.

"No, Min. I haven't." Airabella replied, her eyes a thousand miles away.

"Minerva!" Ollivander said, in a happy welcoming tone.

"Fir, 9 1/2, dragon heartstring, correct?" Ollivander asked.

"Oh, Ollivander. Your memory is impeccable!" Minerva said, giving a little laugh. Ollivander pulled Minerva aside, away from Airabella's hearing range.

"Minerva, this girl has a gift!" Ollivander exclaimed, surprised and happy.

"What is it?" Minerva asked, curious.

"She can tell what her wand will be. I have always said, 'The wand chooses the wizard, or witch in this case.' But she can tell, Minerva." Ollivander said, still astounded.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well, just watch and listen." He said, pulling a random wand down to make an example for Minerva. When both adults appeared in Airabella's sight, she couldn't help wonder what they spoke about.

"Here you go, Airabella." Ollivander said, handing Airabella the wand he picked up.

"Sir, why is it that no wands seem to like me?" Airabella asked.

"Are you saying this one doesn't like you, either?" He asked, so he cold show Minerva.

"No, sir." She replied, courtly.

"Airabella, humor me would you? Give it a whirl?" Minerva asked, amazed. Airabella complied and boxes of wands fell from shelves.

"Astonishing." Minerva whispered.

"Sir, could I try that one?" Airabella asked, pointing to a wand that was at the very top. Ollivander usually didn't let children pick out their wands, but something was different about her. He went up, got the wand, and handed it to her.

"Sir, I believe this is my wand." She said, politely. The wand was holly wood, dragon heartstring, 10 3/4 inches. The wand was beautiful, it had vines that curled around the wand, creating a beautiful pattern. She gave the wand a swish and produced a glittery power above her.

"Well, I believe you're right." He said, smiling in wonder.

"That'll be 7 galleons." He said, smiling. She handed him the money quickly, happy to have _her_ wand. After they left the store, they went to get a butterbeer to relax. Airabella looked around and saw James, he was leaving so she waved good-bye to him. She sighed in contentment, a perfect end for a perfect day.


	5. Home at Last

No reviews, that's really sad. Okay, my school team just lost majorly because they are awful. I'm also going to go and change the first chapter. I'm not sure how much but a change will definitely be needed. Also I looked into it and saw that Lucious was older than the Marauders so I think I'm gonna change it. He'll be in his 7th year and they'll be in their 3rd.

* * *

Airabella was looking around, lost. She had gone through the barrier and was on the train. She looked around again, trying to find a familiar face. She went up to someone. He was tall but that could be because he was a 4th year. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned around.

"Hi, I'm new here. I-I was wondering if you knew James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew. Like where they might be?"

"Sure do, miss. It would be my honor to show you the way." He said, being over polite. He bowed to her, as he looked up his dark green eyes met hers. He offered her his arm and she took it, shyly. He gave her a crooked grin.

"Then go ahead." She said, smiling slightly. They began walking.

"Name's Austin Steener." He said, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"Airabella Keller." She replied, offering a small smile.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He complimented, giving a shy smile.

"Thanks. Your name, it's American isn't it?" She wondered, curious.

"Uh, yeah, it is actually. My mother, she's American and Dad's Britain. Met in Greenland, in the middle." Austin said, smiling at her softly. She didn't notice but his eyes and smile held a certain fondness as he gazed at the younger girl.

"That's cool." She said, nodding.

"So what house are you in?" She asked, not wanting to get to close to someone that might be leaving.

"Oh, Gryffindor. You're new aren't you? I mean, we don't get a lot new kids." Austin explained.

"Yeah," she said, ducking her head, her hair forming a curtain over her face.

"I'm a third year, I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor too." She continued.

"Fourth year." He told her.

"Well, this is the _legendary_ Marauder compartment." He said, un-looping his arm from hers, gesturing to the closed door.

"Legendary?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," he nodded, "**_Legendary_**." He finished, as if it were a magic word. She shook her head with a smile at him and opened the door.

"Who the bloody hell-" Sirius started, annoyed that someone had the _nerve_ to open their door and it wasn't the trolley lady. He quickly got over it when he saw the wavy auburn hair he knew belonged to Airabella.

"AIRABELLA!" James and Remus yelled, welcoming her.

"I'll see you later?" Austin asked, shy and unsure because the Marauders put him on edge.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, skeptically.

"Austin Steener." He replied, coolly, his eyes never leaving hers. He left quickly, giving her a bow.

"I couldn't find you guys." She said, confused.

"Sorry, Sirius was afraid someone might take the compartment." James tried to explain. She nodded and the train ride began.

* * *

Taking in the sight of the Hogwarts castle left her breathless. She looked the castle over once before taking her time, looking at every detail.

"Amazing isn't it, love?" Sirius asked her, when he saw Airabella's expression.

"I-It's-How-Wow..." She stuttered, speechless.

"I know, love. It's a lot to take in." Sirius said, bringing her in a side hug. He slowly brought her to the carriages and she stumbled back.

"Wha-Do you-What are those?" She asked, taking in the skeletal body of the animal that resembled a horse that was in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Airabella?" James asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"The-Those-The things!" She said, pointing.

"You-You can see those?" A girl, no older than Airabella asked, whispering. She had raven black hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin.

"Yes, can't everyone?" Airabella asked, confused.

"No, only those that have seen death before are able too." She whispered, calmly.

"I can't remember seeing anyone die before, though."

"You would have too. _Only_ those can." She said, curiously.

"My name's Airabella, what's yours?" Airabella said, looking around.

"Raven." Came her short reply.

"That's a cool name." Airabella complimented. Raven bowed her head.

"I have to go." She muttered, slipping into the darkness.

* * *

_Amazing_, was the only thought that could come to mind as Airabella looked around. She took in everything, while Remus, Sirius, and James watched in amusement.

"Airabella Keller, please come up to be sorted first. Airabella Keller is a transfer that will be in her 3rd year." Albus Dumbledore announced through the Great Hall. Airabella blushed as practically every student turned to look at her. She slowly stood up and walked to the front. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. She jumped slightly at the voice.

_Ah, a bright young witch we have. You would enjoy and thrive in Ravenclaw. It would help you greatly. Increase your chances in this world. However, I feel you already have strong ties with a few people in this school. But Hufflepuff would not suit you, not in the slightest. You could be in Slytherin. Cunning, smart, manipulative. You could be a great Slytherin, except your heart would not be in it._

_'Please, not Slytherin.'_ Airabella thought. While she was on the train the boys had ranted on how awful Slytherins were.

_Not Slytherin, huh? Interesting. Gryffindor like your father, perhaps?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled its final decision. She hopped off the stool.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly to the hat. She jumped down and returned the hugs James and Sirius gave her. Peter and Remus both wished her their congratulations. She smiled brightly at all the others, beaming at the feeling deep in her chest.

She was _home_, **finally**.


End file.
